


Of Gold Band, Snowflakes, and Promises

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kageyama, why are you crying so hard?”</p><p>“Shut up, Dumbass Hinata.”</p><p>“I was just proposing to you, though.”</p><p>“Just? <i>Just</i>?” roared Kageyama, his face red and messy with tears and snot.</p><p><i>Oh boy,</i> Hinata thought, but with the biggest grin on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Gold Band, Snowflakes, and Promises

It had come to him one summer night, when Hinata looked down on Kageyama’s sleeping face.

Kageyama was always bad with summer. He sweated more than Hinata. Also, though he mostly said nothing, he’d call Hinata ‘dumbass’ more than usual. After they opened the bedroom window and utilise a fan, Kageyama was finally able to doze off. There were traces of sweat on his sleeping face and Hinata thought about how he’d love to see Kageyama’s sleeping face forever. That’d mean that he would have to deal with Kageyama’s antique every summer, but Hinata had happily thought _So be it_ as he stroked Kageyama’s slightly damp fringe with a big smile on his lips.

*)*

The cold winter evening rolled in.

The temperature had gradually dropped to the point that Hinata was sure that snow would come anytime soon. He wasn’t doing very well that winter either, for he got cold so easily and he had a light cold, that had fortunately dissipate last week. Hinata’s nose was still red, however. Kageyama didn’t stop nagging him to drink his orange juice in the morning and to stay extra warm at night. Hinata had looked up to the taller male, smiling and laughing, and not saying _Kageyama, you really care about me, huh?_ but took his orange juice, his heart sang with joy.

Kageyama slept better on winter night. After he looked satisfied enough to have Hinata on his arms, on their warm bed, both of them with their matching socks on—Kageyama’s size a number bigger than Hinata’s—he fell asleep first as usual, allowing Hinata to see Kageyama’s sleeping face to his heart’s content.

And Hinata couldn’t help but to remember little moments on their relationship.

The scary, rude, authoritative setter on the other side of the net had turned into this big sleeping dork who smiled so contentedly as his cheek squashed against Hinata’s chest.

They were fighting so much in the beginning of their relationship, that Daichi had to take drastic measure to make sure they could work as team. But then Hinata spiked Kageyama’s toss and Kageyama started to smile to Hinata in the court and saying things that uplifted Hinata’s spirit. And then they fought again and became better pair than before and there were some more fights but they always made up in the end and again and again.

Hinata felt like life wasn’t exactly going easy on him. He was a short person trying to make it in volleyball. But even though there were some hard nights when he couldn’t sleep and some hot days when he was sweating and wondering whether it was worth it, Hinata had Kageyama to share his worries and passion about the same thing—the very thing that had changed their lives together, for the good and the bad, volleyball.

Hinata looked down at Kageyama’s sleeping face, stroking his fringe against his surprisingly large forehead. Kageyama made a pleased noise on his sleep. Hinata smiled upon seeing Kageyama did one of his little half-smile. And here Hinata thought he couldn’t be more in love with Kageyama—and apparently he was wrong. Hinata had been afraid that his feeling or Kageyama’s feeling would change as time went by, but after seven years of bickering, fighting, hand holding, kissing, and sleeping together through the seasons, Hinata realised that their feelings only got stronger each day.

And things only get better.

Hinata fell asleep not long after, his fingers against Kageyama’s cheek, wondering what did he ever do that he deserved this setter, who was an absolute genius on court but the clumsiest person ever in relationship. Somehow, Hinata felt like he’d never know the answer, yet he didn’t exactly mind. Perhaps that was part of the universe’s secret and he wouldn’t want to question his bliss too much.

*)*

On the night prior to Kageyama’s birthday by December 22nd, Hinata had cooked Kageyama’s the most delicious curry possible. In the end, he was sure he added too little salt. But Kageyama still ate his curry like it was the best dish on earth. Hinata wanted to hug Kageyama, if only he weren’t eating a plate full of curry himself.

They did their usual routine of cleaning the dining table, washing the dishes, before piled against one another on the sofa, where they read some volleyball stuffs, while the television filled the silence.

Sometime before midnight, Hinata stood up and said, “Bathroom” before stepping away. He returned just before the day turned in a new one, and knelt beside the sofa.

Kageyama was squinting his eyes and frowning at the pages he read—that part of him hadn’t change in seven years, since Hinata first saw him reading on his bedroom years ago—and he glanced at Hinata kneeling, his eyebrows rose, “What is it?”

When Hinata didn’t answer and just smiled silly, thinking _I love your pout very much_ , Kageyama put his book down ( _The Legendary Setters of the World_ ), his frown disappeared. “What happens, Hinata? Are you okay?”

Hinata grinned.

 _I am_ so _okay._

He searched something on his cotton pants’ pocket and opened a little dark blue velvet box to Kageyama.

Kageyama expression suddenly faltered. His shoulders slumped down and he looked like someone had just slapped him—if there were slap that felt good.

Hinata smiled shyly, showing the gold band inside the velvet box, still kneeling in front of Kageyama.

“Kageyama, would you marry me?”

When Kageyama still froze—except for the lower lip biting he suddenly did—Hinata started to speak.

“For the past seven years, I really, _really_ enjoy our time together. I enjoy the first toss you gave to me, even though it took my everything to reach for it and spike it. I enjoy our first match together, where I could just close my eyes and the ball would come to me. I enjoy us a set and I even enjoy the fights we have. I kind of want to live with you with the rest of my life, so… would you marry me, Kageyama?”

And Kageyama just stood there, his chin shivering, and then he cried and cried and cried.

He cried harder than the time when they won Nationals. He cried harder than when they both got accepted as member of national team. He cried like he never cried before in his life, shoulders shaking and everything. He had to curl down just to cry. Hinata scooted closer, the velvet box still opened in one hand.

“Kageyama, why are you crying so hard?”

“Shut up, Dumbass Hinata,” he sobbed.

“I was just proposing to you, though.”

“Just? _Just_?” roared Kageyama, his face red and messy with tears and snot.

 _Oh boy,_ Hinata thought, but with the biggest grin on his face.

It was long way from Kageyama telling Hinata he was incompetent on that corridor when they were both only junior high student to a sobbing Kageyama who cried because Hinata proposed him.

Kageyama apparently couldn’t say anything, for all he could do was to pull Hinata into the strongest yet gentlest hug in the world. He sobbed and sniffled on Hinata’s shoulder and Hinata felt like his heart was swelling because he loved Kageyama so much the word ‘love’ is no longer enough.

It took Kageyama five whole minutes until he could pull back a little, cupped Hinata’s face on his big, calloused hands, and muttered as he placed his forehead against the man who just proposed him.

“I’m so fucking happy, Dumbass,” he whimpered, his voice sounded weird and hoarse. His dark blue eyes were teary. Some tears clung into his black eyelashes. Hinata started to feel like he wanted to cry as well. “You just—you _always_ know what to do with me. You always know what’s the best for me. You always know what makes me the happiest, what makes me the best person that I am—the best player on court and the best person off court. You always…” he sobbed again. “Hey, Hinata, is it okay if we were married? Is it really okay? I think I’m just good at being setter and not very much at anything else, but if you’d have me… if you would have me as your husband…”

Kageyama didn’t finish his words.

He didn’t have too.

Hinata landed a kiss to his lips and they both tear up together. Kageyama continued his messy sobs. Hinata spilled tears in silence.

“Give me your left hand, Stupid Kageyama,” Hinata whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks.

With foreheads still against one another, Kageyama gave Hinata his left hand and Hinata eased the ring into Kageyama’s ring finger.

Kageyama raised his left hand, looked at it, and stifled a sob once again.

“You…” he stopped staring at the ring on his finger for once and looked at Hinata again, tears spilling down his eyes. “You absolute dumbass… Hinata, you’re absolutely perfect dumbass.”

Hinata just chuckled. He brought his hands to Kageyama’s face and kissed his fiancé’s forehead and brought him into a hug.

“Thanks, Kageyama.”

“Thanks?”

“For willing to marry me.”

“You—Dumbass. Dumbass Hinata.”

“Yes, yes, this dumbass is going to be your husband though.”

“Dumbass Hinata. Dumbass.”

And when Hinata pulled back from the hug, Kageyama was laughing and crying at the same time. He was smiling so hard, all of his teeth and gum showing, and he gazed at his finger once again, and he laughed and cried all over again and Hinata was sure that there was no better sight that Kageyama got so messy because he had no idea what to do because he was too happy.

“Oh,” said Kageyama, for the first time looking through at something that wasn’t Hinata or his ring finger, but through Hinata’s shoulder.

Hinata followed Kageyama’s sight and saw that, by the big glass door on their balcony, snow had fallen; sparkly, gently falling snow were painting the view outside their flat. Hinata didn’t know that a simple first snow could be so mesmerizing, so right, as if the weather was now celebrating their engagement by this tiny shower of little snowflakes.

When Hinata found Kageyama’s eyes once again, they held their hands and kissed once more.

Kageyama finally snorted and squeezed Hinata’s hands, “I have to wash my face.”

Hinata chuckled, “Me too.”

*)*

Later, when they were both once again under their shared blankets, warm and snuggly, Kageyama’s eyes were red and slightly swollen. But unlike usual, he refused to sleep.

“What is it, Kageyama?” asked Hinata in low whisper. Kageyama’s left hand’s fingers were against his lips, as Hinata kissed it again and again.

Kageyama sniffled once again, “I don’t want to sleep. What if this were just a dream and I woke up with no ring on my finger?”

Hinata shrugged, “Then I’ll just propose you again.”

Kageyama chuckled and he looked like he was about to cry and laugh at the same time once again. “I don’t want this moment to end, though.”

“But it won’t,” Hinata kissed Kageyama’s fingers again. “Because tomorrow, you’ll wake up as my fiancé, and we’ll arrange our wedding, and then we’ll live as married couple, and grow up together, and even after our souls left our bodies, I’ll still find you again and again.”

Kageyama stared into Hinata’s eyes. His blue eyes were glassy out of tears in the dimness. “Promise?”

Hinata nodded and linked his small finger to Kageyama’s, next to Kageyama’s gold-banded ring finger, “I promise.”

It took them some more smiling and almost-crying until they finally passed out, probably from happiness.

Before Hinata truly fell asleep, he got to see Kageyama’s sleeping face at one last moment, and finally thinking, with ease and satisfaction, _Now I get to see his sleeping face for the rest of my life._

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the sappiest piece I've ever wrote in my life.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Links: [My Tumblr](http://hallovalgus.tumblr.com/) | [Haikyuu!! Forum](http://s15.zetaboards.com/haikyuu_forum/index/)


End file.
